This disclosure relates to the field of display technology, in particular to a mask plate assembly, a method for fabricating an electroluminescent layer, a display panel and a method for driving the same.
An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel basically includes an anode, a light-emitting layer formed by organic electroluminescent materials, and a cathode.
There are mainly two methods for achieving color displaying of OLED, one of which is to achieve color displaying by using a combination of a white-light organic electroluminescent material and a color filter. However, this method degrades displaying brightness for color displaying, due to the fact that a part of light rays are absorbed by the color filter.
Another method is to form sub-pixels for respective colors by evaporating electroluminescent materials for different primary colors using high precision mask plates. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional mask plate assembly in related arts. As shown in FIG. 1, the mask plate assembly includes three mask plates 100, 200, and 300, each of which is used to form sub-pixels for displaying a corresponding color. Each of mask plates is provided with a plurality of elongated openings, each of which is used to form one column of sub-pixels. In addition, positions for forming openings of respective mask plates are complementary, thereby forming a pixel array having sub-pixels for displaying three colors distributed therein.
Displaying resolution depends on areas of sub-pixels formed by an evaporation process using mask plates. Namely, the higher densely sub-pixels are distributed, the smaller their areas are, which requires that widths of respective openings included in the mask plates should be smaller. Accordingly, within respective mask plates, a width of grids between respective openings (which is twice as that of openings, as shown in FIG. 1) need to be smaller, which may easily result in deform of grids and adverse effect on shapes of sub-pixels to be fabricated.